The invention relates to a central locking installation for motor vehicles having a plurality of electric bolt drives and having a time control system comprising at least one manually actuatable control switch, which system switches on the bolt drives in a first switch position of the control switch for a first pre-determined time period in the locking direction and in a second switch position of the control switch for a second pre-determined time period in the unlocking direction.